Choices
by ReinikSociety
Summary: When Travis Grady offers a ride to someone searching for Silent Hill, he must face the consequences of his choices. Will he seek redemption or continue on the path that will lead to his destruction? WARNING! Adult Content! (May Contain: Violence, Language, Sexual Content, etc.) Contains Original Character For Story's Sake.
1. Chapter 1: The Choices We Make

Author's Note: Hello, lovelies. First, I want to say that the Silent Hill games are literally my favorite games in the whole world. I could go on for hours explaining why, but I'll spare you the torture. Second, Travis is _really _OOC when it comes to a certain part of him in this story (you'll see what I mean). But, then, in a way, who knows what he's really like when he's not being psychologically tortured in Silent Hill? Thirdly, the time frame in this is set after he drops Alex (from Homecoming) off in Shepherd's Glen. I say he's fifty years old. Fourthly, (and I know this AN is going for, like, ever, but I gotta get this out) the year isn't Homecoming's time period for convenience's sake (gotta love advanced technology). Now that that's over, hope you'll read and enjoy!

P.S.

Would LOVE to hear what you guys think!

P.P.S.

I DO NOT condone drinking and driving under any circumstance whatsoever!

That is all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Travis Grady took the job of a truck driver, he knew what the requirements would entail. The long hours left him no time for relationships, and even if he did have time for one, he never did know how to keep it. Like his father, he couldn't figure out women. Travis spent a lot of his truck-driving time alone. That's what he was used to. That's how he liked it. But even someone as alone as he was had needs. And lonely nights begged the company of even lonelier strangers. Night after night, he found himself in a hotel bed with someone he didn't know. Some nights, he didn't even know their name. In the morning, he would leave, not knowing whether or not the other cared. And, like those lonely nights with those lonely strangers, he also found himself alone. Travis made a lot of questionable choices in his lifetime. He could go on and on about his failures, and if you gave him the chance, he would. But if he had to pick, it would be the choices his loneliness led him to make. Some very much illegal. He wasn't proud of his bed partner choices. He couldn't count the ways he'd apologize to their parents, if he could. But he knew, faced with those choices again, he'd do them over and over again, and then once more. Because they might not have been good choices, but they were choices that kept his sanity in check. Those choices pushed away choices that would lead down wider, darker roads.

But even now, Travis has a choice.

Travis walked into the rundown gas station, its bell chiming as he opened the door. He looked around, his sight stopping at the obviously uninterested cashier at the counter holding a UFO conspiracy novel. He shook his head a bit in slight disbelief, then headed down the snack aisle. He took his time looking at the variety of chips, crackers, and other assorted - and clearly out-dated - snacks. He decided on a bag of hot cheese puffs and a pack of gum.

_These'll help keep me awake,_ he thought.

He made his way out of the snack section and went over to the drinks. He grabbed a 2-liter bottle of soda, then moved to the alcohol. Yes, he knew it was illegal to drink and drive. But it was only a couple of beers, no one was counting. Travis moved to the check-out counter and placed his things down. He waited for the cashier to put the book she was reading down and serve him. He cleared his throat loudly when she didn't. She lowered the book from her face, her features full of annoyance and disruption.

"What do you want, old man?" she asked.

"Guess," he replied sarcastically, a little angry at the mentioning of his age. (Yeah, he was older. What of it?)

She looked down at the stuff on the counter, then sighed dramatically and began to slowly ring up his stuff. Travis strummed his fingers as he waited for her to get done. Travis noted the fact that she didn't ask for his I.D., then rolled his eyes. Waiting for her, he lazily looked around the place. His head quickly shot to the door when he heard the bell chime. He didn't see anyone, then realized they must have walked past him in a hurry. He looked behind himself to see a short girl with natural dirty blond hair that loosely encompassed her face. She had on a black hoodie three sizes too big that reached halfway to her knees. Travis watched the girl pick out a few snacks and a soda. As she stepped up behind him, he quickly looked away. He swallowed, thinking of the one night stands he'd had with women around her age. Or, should he say, girls around her age. She looked about fourteen years old. He watched the cashier ring up the last item. He looked to his left to see the girl looking at some key chains with overused sayings on them.

"That'll be eighteen dollars and thirty-three cents."

Travis was too busy looking at the girl to notice the cashier speaking to him.

"Hey!" The cashier snapped her fingers in his direction. He quickly whipped his head to face her.

"What?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Your stuff. You owe eighteen dollars and thirty-three cents," the cashier explained, turning the display screen to face him, as if showing proof of the amount owed.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty. She bagged his stuff, then he headed out the door. He moved the bag to one arm, taking out his cigarettes and lighting one. He placed the cigarette in his lips, shifting it to the side of his mouth. He looked up to see dark clouds gathering. He cursed under his breath and headed for his truck. Opening the driver's side door, he placed the groceries on the passenger's seat. He started the engine, then reached into the bag for a beer. Retrieving it, he popped the cap and gulped it twice, throwing the cigarette out the window afterwards. Pulling out of the station, he started driving. He was only seconds into driving when he spotted the girl he saw, on the side of the road. She was carrying the groceries she bought. The rain started to sprinkle.

_I don't want to leave her in the rain, _he thought.

He slowed his truck to follow her. Rolling down his window, he called to the girl.

"You need a ride, miss?"

She stopped walking and looked up at him.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Travis was a little shocked when he heard the reply. Not because of the acceptance of his offer, but because the voice didn't belong to a girl at all. It was obviously male, if a little boyish. He watched the boy run to the passenger's side. Opening the door, the boy threw his groceries and backpack into the truck.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you, mister."

Travis looked away from the boy quickly, ashamed.

"Uh, no problem, kid."

Travis started driving down the road again after the boy sat down and closed the door.

"So, how old are you?" Travis asked.

"I'm fourteen," the boy replied.

"What are you doing out here all alone at that age?"

"I'm looking for my mom."

"Your mom? Did she walk out on you or something?"

The boy didn't reply. Apparently, Travis hit a nerve.

"I shouldn't have asked that, sorry," Travis said remorsefully.

"It's okay," the boy replied sadly.

Travis tried to change the subject, before he got himself in hot water with the kid whose name he didn't know. He decided to ask just that.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Elliot. What's your name?"

Travis considered lying to the kid, but decided against it. What would be the point?

"You can call me Travis."

"Okay."

Elliot reached for his backpack, fumbling a bit from the slippery hold. Travis watched him fumble, stealing glances at his young, boyish face. Travis looked back to the road. Elliot finally opened his backpack and pulled out his cellphone, the cellphone being half his age itself.

_A kid with an old cellphone. That's new, _Travis thought to himself.

"You need to call your dad?" Travis asked.

"This phone's too old for service, actually. I use it to tell the time and keep notes. Besides, I'd never call him..."

"I see," Travis replied, glancing at him. Noting that the kid's face held a child-like anger at the subject. Or, at least, the person of the subject. Thirty minutes passed, and Elliot had fallen asleep against the car window. After a few more minutes, Travis reached for his beer.

"You shouldn't drink and drive, you know."

Travis looked over at the now-awake Elliot, obviously still tired. He chuckled a bit at the comment.

"Yeah, I know. You aren't the first to tell me that," he replied, amused at the kid's attempt to teach him the safety of driving.

"So, where you headed?" Travis asked. He really didn't know how far he was willing to take him. He was ashamed to admit he'd thought about taking him places he'd never been before, especially at that age. Travis didn't know when his loneliness had gotten this out of hand. So out of hand, he thought, that it extended to children. He was extremely ashamed.

"Silent Hill," replied Elliot after what seemed like a long time.

Travis's eyes shot open, more so than before.

_Silent Hill? Why does a boy like him need to go there? _Travis thought.

"I'm sorry, Elliot, but I can't take you there."

"Why? Is it too far to drive?" Elliot questioned quickly.

For Travis, it wasn't about distance. In fact, they were only a couple hours away from Silent Hill, if he took a few turns here and there. No, Travis didn't want to take Elliot there for an entirely different, more nerve-racking reason. He knew what Silent Hill was like, having been there more times than he felt necessary. One time of which changed his life completely. And he knew that if Elliot went there, there'd be no turning back. But he also knew that if Silent Hill wanted you, it would have you.


	2. Chapter 2: Impending Regret

Author's Note: Hello, all. So. In this chapter, you get to learn a little bit about Elliot and his reasons for wanting to go to Silent Hill. If you have any questions or suggestions for this story, drop me a PM. I love suggestions, but I don't always use them. I would still love for you to give your opinions in the form of a review, though. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Travis had been driving for hours. He was used to these types of nights, but the passenger with him obviously was not. Elliot stirred, making Travis want to avoid the subject that'd been nagging at his mind. He had already passed Silent Hill, but still felt that ugly pull at his mind whenever he thought about that town. What he witnessed and endured there was no small matter. Elliot didn't know it, but Travis knew more about that town than he'd liked to admit to anyone. When someone asked, if ever there were a time when someone asked, about the times he'd spent in and around small towns, he'd avoided telling them about Silent Hill. In his dreams, Silent Hill would inhabit. If there were something that disturbed Travis more than sleepless nights, it'd be the dream-filled ones. Travis heard Elliot awaken from his sleep.

"What's wrong, Travis?" Elliot questioned sleepily.

Travis looked away from the road to look at Elliot, then back to the road.

"Nothing. Just lost in thought, I guess." Travis responded after pushing the thoughts of Silent Hill to the back of his mind. But, like all bad things, it couldn't stay there for long.

"Are we in Silent Hill yet?"

Travis sighed silently. He didn't want to be the one to tell him he couldn't go, much less the one to take him.

"Listen, kid... You don't want to go to Silent Hill. It's... It's not a town you want to get mixed up with. Wherever your mother is, it couldn't possibly be in Silent Hill." Travis didn't take his eyes off the road to say this to Elliot. He knew how teenagers could get when faced with the word no, and didn't want to see the look on his face.

"How would you know? You don't know my mother, or why she'd be there." Travis could detect the hint of irritation in Elliot's voice, and, yet again, Travis had offended him.

"Look, I may not know your mother, but I know, if she's sane, she wouldn't be in Silent Hill. So why don't you tell me why she'd be there?" Travis knew he was getting a little defensive. But, damn it, he needed to know whether sending this kid to Silent Hill was worth it. Not that Travis thought going there was _ever_ worth it.

"If you promise not to tell my dad, I'll tell you." Elliot looked at Travis, looking to see if there were any possibility he'd lie to him. Travis glanced at him, then drew the letter x with his finger over his heart to indicate he promised to never tell.

"Cross my heart," Travis replied.

Elliot eyed him suspiciously, then apparently decided he was trustworthy enough to tell.

"I guess I could start with my dad," Elliot said, not looking at Travis, not even for a moment. He continued, "Let's just say he's not a very nice guy. When I was a little kid, my dad walked out on me and my mom. He left her with all the bills. She worked all day, every day for me. But... about a year ago, she was diagnosed with cancer." Elliot looked out the window, which now shown a cloudy sky ready to let rain fall. Some would say it was ironic, considering. Elliot fiddled with a key chain that hung from one of his belt loops.

_He must've gotten that from that gas station, _thought Travis, eyeing the key chain for only a second.

Elliot continued his story, "It was hard trying to take care of her and deal with school at the same time..." Elliot took a pause and continued to stare at the window.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Travis said. Travis felt bad for the boy, he did, but he couldn't see the connection this had to Silent Hill.

But Elliot continued, "Then, a few months ago, my dad came back. Apparently, whatever life he left us for wasn't enough, and he thought it was better to mooch than be on the streets. Anyway, I thought things would get better for us, especially Mom. But they didn't. They just got worse. My dad not only never paid any of the bills, but he started being meaner and meaner as the days went on. Especially to my mom. He would call her names and spit on her when she didn't make his meals fast enough. It got so bad that he started hitting her. I wanted to help, I did, but I wasn't strong enough to fight him. He would threaten me, and say and do things that were..." Travis could see Elliot starting to cry. Through his tears, he barely uttered the rest of the story, "Then, one morning when I woke up, my mom wasn't there. She was gone. And I was left alone with that monster."

Travis took in what Elliot had said. He couldn't say he knew exactly how the kid felt, but he could definitely relate to a broken home.

"So, why do you think your mother's in Silent Hill?" Travis asked, not so much out of irritation or impatience, but to more understand why the kid so badly needed to go there.

"Well... She said that Silent Hill was her hometown. She used to tell me all about it. She said it was a wonderful place to live and be happy. So I can only imagine that's where she'd be - somewhere she could be happy." Elliot wiped some of the tears from his cheeks, calming down.

"Elliot, that doesn't mean she's in Silent Hill. I hate to break it to you, but she could have easily just walked out on you." Travis immediately regretted saying what he did.

"How could you say that? My mom would never do that to me!" Elliot was obviously hurt and angry at what Travis said.

"Stop the truck, I want to get out," Elliot demanded.

"I can't just stop the truck, Elliot. We're nowhere near a bus station." Travis responded softly.

"Then take me to Silent Hill, or I'll find someone else who will!" Elliot's gaze darted toward Travis, face still stricken with tears, old and new. Travis new he was going to ultimately regret what he said next, "Fine. I'll take you to Silent Hill."

Elliot's face lit up like the sun. He was obviously satisfied with Travis's response.

"Thank you!" Elliot shouted to Travis, leaning and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay! I got to drive here." Travis stated demandingly.

Elliot laughed, then said, "Sorry."

He smiled at Travis, then sat back down properly in his seat. Travis turned at the nearest rest stop, then started heading towards Silent Hill.


	3. Chapter 3: Emergence

Author's Note: Hey, guys. Took me some time to even start this. It was hard thinking of how I could execute a Silent Hill atmosphere. Frankly, I don't think there are a lot of people that can emulate Silent Hill, me included. But, being the fan I am, I tried to do it anyway. I think I like how it turned out, regardless. Well, hope you enjoy!

P.S.

I'm making this Silent Hill Elliot's Silent Hill. So there are changes I wanted to make, and will make, that are different from the Originsverse (hopefully, by only slight, though). It'll be different, in other words. Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It'd been a rough ride to Silent Hill. Travis's body shook with anticipation. He remembered the fear that controlled his body that fateful time in his life, the fear that dominated his nights. That fear had been lying dormant in him. He thought he'd never let it out, that he'd always let it slide back into the recesses of his mind whenever the lonely nights couldn't be filled. Elliot was going to be the filler to one of those lonely nights, but something told Travis it was going to be different. And it was. He didn't exactly know why he agreed to take Elliot to Silent Hill. Some part of him hoped it wasn't some kind of sick revenge plan. Revenge for what, he didn't know. But he knew that when he parked the truck at the "Welcome to Silent Hill" sign, there was no going back. No "Let's turn around" or "We'll do it later." Travis regretted the decision immensely, but what could he do now? Nothing, he felt.

Travis looked to his right to see Elliot had disappeared.

_What the hell? _he thought. He stepped out and quickly moved the the front of the truck. He saw Elliot looking up at the sign. He briskly walked to Elliot and put his hand on his shoulder.

"_Not _again, kid." Travis said to Elliot.

"What? Again?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Never mind. Let's just go."

Travis and Elliot walked back to the car and drove further into town. The same unsettled queasiness came over Travis as the fog thickened into the town. But, this time, there was no good reason for being here. Not for Travis, at least. Travis parked his truck in one of the abandoned parking lots. Cars spotted the streets, looking as if they hadn't been moved in years, yet untouched by rust or age. Travis hadn't escaped the first time around just to unravel the town's secrets. He was here for Elliot, nothing more. He turned to Elliot, who had been looking at a map quizzically.

"So, do you know where your mother might be?"

Travis leaned over to look at the map with Elliot.

"I don't know how to read maps, so not really." Elliot stated, bluntly.

"'Not really'? Not even a little bit of an idea?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. My mom never told me anything. I just know she's here, though."

"Great. She might not even be here!"

"She is-"

"Listen, Elliot. I promised to come with you because Silent Hill is not a place you want to mess with. Believe me. And when we dig deeper into this mess your mother might be in, you'll see first-hand what I mean."

Elliot sighed and looked up at Travis.

"Okay. I know. It's dangerous. But I don't care. My mom's out there somewhere, and she needs me. You can't say anything that'll change my mind, Travis."

Travis looked at him for a few unsure seconds.

"Fine."

They started walking down the road. A strange quietness fell over the air.

"I guess we could start at the hospital, considering your mother is sick. She might've wanted to grab something for the pain." Travis said.

"No. My mom said that if she could ever come back here, she'd visit her childhood home again. I think that's where she is."

"Okay, if you say so. Where is it?"

"Um... I don't remember exactly, but she said it wasn't near a lot of buildings or stores, kind of like on the edge of town. Or something."

"_Or something"? Just great. We're going to be here a while..._

Travis groaned mentally at the thought of wasting any unnecessary time here. A few minutes passed as they navigated their way with the map.

"So... Why were you here last time? Were you looking for someone?" Elliot questioned, unknowing of the reluctance in Travis's voice.

"I found a girl burning in a building on the outskirts of this town. I don't know how, but I woke up here on a bench. I wanted to check on the condition of the girl. That's the only reason I even stayed."

"Did she make it?"

Travis looked over at Elliot, not sure if he should really be talking about this with him.

"You could say that."

"Well, I hope she did. Nobody should have to suffer like that."

Travis thought back to the burning house, the screams, and the smell of burning flesh as he held that little girl in his arms.

"Yeah."

Travis looked straight ahead, hardly anything to keep his attention, besides the fact they were in Silent Hill.

"So, what's your mother's name?" Travis asked, trying to change the subject. Elliot smiled as he pulled his wallet out, taking a photo out to show him.

"Her name's Jessica. Isn't she beautiful?"

Travis took the photo from his hands, examining it. A beautiful woman with long, blond hair sat beside a man whose face had been marked out with ink. The man clearly wore a brown suit and red tie, one of his arms wrapped around the woman's shoulder, and the other hand lying on the shoulder of the boy, Elliot, in the middle. The word "Armstead" read in rough, black letters, apparently written in a hurry. They looked very happy. But looks, Travis knew, could be deceiving. He handed the photograph back to Elliot.

"Yeah, she's stunning. Is the man in the picture your father?"

Elliot sighed.

"Unfortunately."

He shoved the photo back into the wallet, and the wallet into his pocket. They continued walking until they hit the end of the road, expectantly broken off.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong? We can use a different route, can't we?"

Elliot was obviously worried.

"Kid, we don't even know where we're going. But I know this lead deeper into the town. Now that it's broken off, we're just going to have to go through the-"

Travis's sentence was cut off mid-way when he heard a voice behind him, calling his name, almost a scream or plea. But it was distant. He whipped around quickly to see who it was, the voice sounding so familiar. No one was there.

_Come on, Travis. Don't go crazy now, _He thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, obviously a little scared.

"N-nothing. We'll just go through the... Damn it, I lost my train of thought. I can't remember where the other route is..." Travis rubbed his forehead, a headache emerging quickly.

"Do you have a headache?" Elliot put his hands on Travis's forearm. Travis looked at him.

"Uh, yeah," Travis finally responded.

"Okay, let's just go through the hospital. Maybe there's a backdoor. We can get some painkillers on the way through."

"Yeah, sure."

Slowly, Elliot lead Travis through the streets to Alchemilla Hospital, Travis's headache increasing immensely. Travis gently pushed Elliot away from him to open the door, but it was locked.

_Damn it,_ Travis cursed in his head.

"No good, Elliot," Travis informed him, dejectedly.

"Let me try."

Elliot pulled out a key and used it on the door. Travis looked at him, puzzled.

"How did you get a key to the hospital?"

Elliot hesitated for a moment.

"I... found it at the broken road. Come on."

They both walked into the hospital. Travis was tense. He looked around the waiting area.

_Something's wrong, _Travis thought.

He looked over at Elliot who was flipping through a directory that was lying on the reception counter. Travis breathed out slowly through his nostrils. Sweat bubbled from Travis's pores as he looked around again, slowly. Blood started running from the chairs and floors, rust and barbwire ran down the walls behind the reception counter. Travis shifted his weight, squishing, wet sounds emitting from the movement. He looked over at Elliot, who was still calmly looking through the directory. Suddenly, the voice from earlier ran through his head in a quick second.

_**Help, Travis! **_the voice screamed.

Travis slowly turned toward Elliot.

"Elliot... How did you know where this place was? I thought you couldn't read maps."

Elliot stopped flipping through the directory, which Travis now noticed was covered in blood.

"Does it matter, Travis? We're here, aren't we?" Elliot asked in a calm tone, still facing away from Travis. Travis started backing away from the blood crawling towards his feet.

"We have to get out of here, Elliot!" Travis said, urgently.

"No," Elliot responded.

"What?" Travis asked in confusion and disbelief.

"I said, no!"

Elliot turned around quickly, revealing a bruised and bloodied face. His neck was covered in handprints, and blood soaked his black hoodie. His hair, too, was covered in blood, and something brown.

"Elliot...?"

Elliot lunged at Travis. Travis grunted as they hit the ground together. Elliot came close to Travis's face, growling.

"Yooouuu! Whhhyyy?!" He raised his hand, which looked to have wire nails sticking out of it, in the air, prepared to strike, but Travis knocked him off of him before he could. Travis scrambled to his feet, and ran passed Elliot.

_That is __**not **__Elliot! _Travis yelled in his head.

Seeing the monster coming to its feet, Travis ran into a closet, cracking it a little to see where the monster was. Footsteps approached the door. He closed it a bit.

"Whhhyyy?! Let me out!"

A loud crack resounded in the hallway, making Travis jump. After a few minutes, Travis cautiously opens the closet door to look around. He looks around to see the hallway and waiting area in pristine condition. No blood, no rust, no barbwire - nothing. He looked at the bottom of his soles to see no blood there, either. His heartbeat had calmed a bit, previously being horribly fast. Clearing his head, Travis took a closer look at the reception area.

_I don't remember this place at all... _Travis thought, confused.

_Everything seems different, but the same, _he continued.

"I have to find Elliot." Travis said, scared. Travis knew it was happening all over again.


End file.
